Support arms such as monitor supports often include one or more arms that extend from a support post. The arm is configured to hold an object, such as a monitor. The support post is typically clamped to a support surface, such as a desk, table or partition wall. Examples of support arms and similar support apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,651,444, 8,453,980, 8,342,462, 7,652,876, 7,392,969, 7,389,965, 7,369,401, 7,252,277, 7,246,780, 7,182,301, 7,048,242, 7,014,157, 6,905,101, 6,863,252, 6,739,096, 6,702,604, 6,679,096, 6,554,238, 6,554,235, 6,505,988, 6,499,704, 6,343,006, 5,992,809, 5,772,174, 5,687,939, 5,553,820, D518,063, 4,844,387, and D537,323, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013/0112828, 2011/0303800, 2010/0044541, 2005/0284997, 2005/0133678, 2005/0284991, 2006/0266909, 2008/0116622 and 2008/0237439, World Intellectual Property Publication Nos. WO 2009/151760, WO 2008/091998, WO 2008/113860, WO 2008/012368, WO 2008/022873, WO 2007/137905 and WO 2007/118862 and United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2,440,606.
Support apparatuses for monitors are often bulky, large objects when designed to hold multiple display devices. Such bulky, large designs are typically difficult to reposition for a user and can require a significant amount of space.